Captured My Little Pony
by Ravenstargazer
Summary: The Mane 6 are called to a mysterious home in the Everfree forest. Twilight suddenly turns to evil against Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. Will her evilness bring them down? Will they be prepared for what comes up later?
1. The News

Chapter 1: The News

Twilight Sparkle was fast asleep, snoozing away the day. Her night was tiring by studying magic. " Twilight! " Spike yelled from the other room. She suddenly fell out of bed, rolling onto the floor. " Coming! " She replied, galloping into the dining room. Spike handed her a letter from Princess Celestia. It read:

 _Dear My Faithful Alicorn,_

 _Have you and all of your friends come into the Everfree Forest. Next to me and Luna's old castle is a building. Go inside, but be careful. What is inside may bring you down…_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess Celestia_

" What is inside may bring you down!? " Twilight yelped. **Why would the Princess want us to be scared?** She thought. It was as if Spike read her mind " It will be fine Twilight. I'm sure the Princess just means you will be brave, " he smiled nervously.

Twilight ran out of the door, Spike trailing behind her and finally caught up. " W-where are w-we going? " Spike panted as Twilight ran faster. " We have to get the girls and follow this letter, who knows what the Princess would to do us if we did not follow it! ". As they ran, Rainbow Dash rushed past them, Applejack ran right behind her. " Wait up! " Twilight ran even faster and attempted to slow down when she got close to Applejack. She almost stopped but, it was too late. CRASH!

Twilight tumbled into Applejack and they rolled right into Rainbow Dash. Finally stopping rolling Twilight got up. Rainbow Dash pushed Twilight back down, " What was that for? " Rainbow Dash growled. " Sorry, " Twilight finally managed to get up. "Princess Celestia sent me a letter, " She showed them both the paper and they nodded. Applejack spoke first " It seems important, we'll come with ya. Rainbow? " Rainbow Dash groaned, " Fine… ".

They zipped around Ponyville and got the other ponies gathered up. " Alright, " Twilight began. " We must go now, it seemed like an urgent message, " They all nodded and began to trot off. They did not yet realize what they would face…


	2. Shadows

Chapter 2: Shadows

Every 5 minutes as they walked, Fluttershy whined " We should just go back, it-it's scary out here…. " Rainbow Dash just groaned, " You have been saying that the whole time we have walked! Be quiet like you usually are Fluttershy. " I'm sorry but it is creepy in the everfree fo- " She screamed to the top of her lungs when they got to Luna and Celestia's old castle. Twilight shushed Fluttershy, " There could be someone out here! Don't scream! " Fluttershy muttered, " Sorry… "

As they looked around for the other building, Rarity was the first to notice something, " Eek! Talk about one creepy building. It really needs some renovations. " Twilight gasped, " We found it! " They began to move into the building, a little nervous of what they would find. Rarity started complaining " Ew this! Ew that! ". Applejack put her hoof on Rarity's mouth and whispered, " Keep a low voice, we don't know what we will find in here. If there is something in here we don't want to alert it that we are here ". Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down and triggered an alarm. " Oopsie! Did I do that? Hehe… " She said nervously. Everypony looked at her. Suddenly, the opening shut close. " Oh no " Twilight screamed.

Out of nowhere, 3 shadows in the shape of ponies walked towards them. " Alright, stay calm everypony, " Twilight encouraged them. Pinkie Pie looked back at her, " Oh, I'm sure it's fine Twilight! It's not like they plan to capture us and torture us for a whole night! ". Everypony gasped in horror of what Pinkie Pie just said. " Why would you think that Pinkie? " Applejack questioned her, looking back at a scared Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie just ignored her question.

Rarity noticed the figures getting closer, there was no place to go. " We need to make a plan soon, " She whimpered. Twilight then responded in a concerned voice, " Make pairs of 2! Find a way to get out QUICKLY! ". Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran past the shadow ponies and into a hallway. Twilight and Fluttershy found a door to a different room and ran in. Rarity and Pinkie just screamed and ran in circles.

Panting, Rainbow and Applejack ran down an endless hallway. " Nothing is here! " Rainbow sighed. Applejack skid to a halt, " W-we should s-stop. I c-can barely spe-speak " Applejack breathed heavily. As Applejack spoke, Rainbow Dash tripped over something, falling face down on the floor. " Ouch… " As she got back up she noticed a door. Signaling Applejack to come with her, they approached the door. They both nervously opened the door and saw nothing but another room. Applejack sighed " This hallway is not taking us anywhere, maybe there is some clue in this room, " The two nervous ponies walked in the room. As they looked for clues in the dark, something made the floor rumble. Suddenly, the floor disappeared, sending the both of them down. They screamed as they finally hit the ground. They both barely had enough strength to get up. One of the shadow ponies had followed them down. It stepped out of the shadows, to reveal it was… " Princess Celestia!? " They both screamed out and backed up. " Hmm, I guess this night will be more fun then I thought! ". " What do you me- " Princess Celestia suddenly used her horn to make Rainbow and Applejack knock out. " 2 down, 4 more to go, " She chuckled evilly **.**

Fluttershy was scared for what was beyond this room. " Uh Twilight, BE CAR- " Twilight stepped onto a step, that triggered arrows to come out of the wall. They both screeched, as the arrows barely missed their heads. " That was close! " Twilight then helped Fluttershy get up. " Hmm, it must be a trapped room. Who could have done this? " Twilight began mumbling to herself as Fluttershy just looked around the barely lit room. She then heard hoof steps, coming towards them. " Twilight… ". " Yes Fluttershy? " Twilight answered with a smile. Fluttershy pointed to the pony coming near them, and Twilight's smile suddenly faded away. " RUN! " Twilight screamed as the two ponies ran to a dead end in the room. They began being lifted off the ground and teleported into a dark room. Twilight moaned from the crash and then saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack struggling in ropes, tied down to tables. She gasped loudly, then noticed Princess Celestia was inside of the room. The shadow pony who followed then revealed herself as she jumped down. " Princess Luna? Princess Celestia? What are you doi- " As fast as you could say Twilight, she and Fluttershy we're knocked out.

As Rarity and Pinkie Pie ran in circles, screaming, the last shadow pony continued to walk to them. " We should run Pinkie! " Rarity screamed loudly. Pinkie Pie screamed back in response, " There is a door over there! Let's go! ". They ran as fast as they could to the door. " We're almost there darling! ". They approached the door, and immediately ran in. Rarity looked around to notice something she would never understand. 4 of her friends, struggling against ropes, and 3 of Equestria's most royal Princesses, ready to do something to them that they wont forget. " Rarity! Pinkie! Thank Celes- Twilight you are here. " Rainbow Dash never thought how happy she would be to see them both. In a blink of an eye, Rarity and Pinkie we're tied down as well. Princess Celestia released Twilight, and she laughed slightly. The ponies all had questioning looks on their faces. " Thank you princesses, you may go now. I've got this, " Twilight giggled.

Applejack was the first to speak up, " Are you okay Twilight? You are acting a little strange… ". Twilight answered calmly, " Oh me? I'm perfectly fine! I just want to spend time with you guys! ". " Honestly darling, this is something Discord would do, " Rarity glanced at her. Twilight smiled, " I know, but I just wanted to know what is feels like! " She laughed evily. In a dark tone she spoke, " Alright! Who's first?".


	3. Twilight Gone Mad

Chapter 3: Twilight Gone Mad

Twilight repeated the same words " Who's first? ". This made shivers go up the Ponies' spines. Fluttershy began screaming and crying, " Please don't hurt us Twilight! ". Twilight just looked at her, _**don't mess this up Fluttershy. Let me enjoy my 'Discord' moment**_ Twilight thought. " OH! Don't worry I'm not going hurt you… ". " But now that I think about it, I did ask Discord the best way I should do this ". Everypony gasped. " You see, on the back of Celestia's note was this:

PS: Are you excited for today? I know you planned out the 'fun' night for you friends, but I just cannot wait! Discord already discussed everything with me 😊. Alright me, Luna, and Cadence are ready for your arrival. Good luck!

Everypony just froze in complete shock. " Alright, so I realize you aren't happy at all are you guys? ". They all shook their heads, scared for what would come next. " I guess I will have to make you happy, sigh. By tickling you all! The object of the 'game' is that you cannot laugh. If you do, I will just go even harder on you, " Twilight smiled. Rarity and Fluttershy gasped, while Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie felt like they would be able to concur it.

Twilight used her horn, that made a table appear. Then, with a spell she placed feathers, and brushes on the table. Twilight looked around the room, " Hmm, who should I do first? Maybe a pony who thinks she isn't ticklish at all, " She looked at Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Twilight thought to herself, _**It doesn't feel right, but I know who to do.**_ In a singsong voice, she spoke, " Rainbow Dash! Your first! ". Rainbow Dash gasped in horror, " Me? What about Applejack, I mean maybe I should go last… ". " Well, why don't just get it over with Rainbow right? ". With that she looked at the table. " First I'll find where you are most tickilish, then which tool works better on you, ". Rainbow Dash tried to stay calm, " O-okay… ".

Twilight picked up 2 feathers with her horn, " Let's begin shall we? ". She use the two feathers to tickle Rainbow's sides and she began to giggle. The ponies just stared at her. Clearly she couldn't hold back laughter because she was breathing heavy. " I… heh… cannot take… haha… it". " Hmm, maybe I should use the brushes, " Twilight said as she stopped tickling Rainbow Dash. " Please no Twilight, I'm sorry for calling you names just don't tickle me! " Rainbow screamed out as a tear slipped from her eye. Twilight put on an evil look, " This. Is. PAYBACK, " and with that she used the feathers to madly stroke Rainbow's ribcage. This made her scream out and try to get out of the ropes, but all she could do is lie there and accept what was happening. Rarity couldn't bare to look anymore at her friend in pain, " Twilight, stop this at once! What did we do to you? ". Twilight replied as she stroked Rainbow even faster, " You did everything to me! And now I will get payback… ". Rainbow Dash then started laughing hard as tears were streaming down her face. She tried twisting to her side but the ropes were tied to tight. "BWHAHAHA TW-TWILLLLLIIIGGHT! STOOOOP!" Rainbow Dash felt like she couldn't breath.

Twilight then stopped, " So, your ticklish spot is near your ribcage hmm? ADMIT IT!" she continued to tickle Rainbow Dash, waiting for an answer. "O-OK HAHAHHA I AD-HAHAH-MIT IT! JU-HAHHAHAHAHAH-ST STOOOOOPPPP!". Twilight laughed, " Nah ". With that she tortured her for 10 minutes, and then finally stopped. " Who's next?" she walked away from Rainbow Dash, who was gasping for air, and tears still falling down her face. The ponies knew this was just the beginning of the night as Rainbow finally caught her breath, trying now to control her tears. They all had one question in mind, what was wrong with Twilight?


	4. Tense

Chapter 4: Tense

Everypony was looking at Rainbow Dash. She was still gasping for air, and tears streamed down her face. Applejack was the first to speak, " You hurt her Twi! ". " Oh I didn't hurt her, does she have any wounds hmm? No. She's fine. Just scared, " Twilight smirked. " And since you want to talk back, how about you go next Applejack! " Twilight laughed madly as she got back out the feathers.

" THIS NEEDS TO STOP! " Everypony gasped as Fluttershy screamed out. She cleared her throat, " You may have not physically hurt Rainbow Dash, but she still is hurt emotionally AND trusting. I will NOT I repeat, WILL NOT let you torture Applejack as well! Do me instead Twilight, " Fluttershy let out her breath and whimpered, " Please? ".

Everypony just stared at her, including Rainbow Dash who finally caught her breath and but tears continued to roll down her face. " Good assertiveness Fluttershy! " Pinkie Pie smiled. " Yeah, good assertiveness Fluttershy! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I enjoy laughing ALL THE TIME! " Twilight mocked Pinkie. Pinkie became sad, " Hey, that isn't nice! ". Twilight grinned evilly, " Oh it isn't little Pathetic Pie? Sorry I didn't know! Probably because I DON'T CARE! ". With that Pinkie Pie started crying. " Hey! How dare you speak to her that way! " Rainbow Dash growled. Twilight walked back over to Rainbow, " Now you want to talk back? How about another round with the feathers hmm? ". Rainbow instantly shook her head rapidly. " Thought so… " Twilight then walked over to Fluttershy, " So you want to be next hmm? It's either you, or I'll target Rainbow Dash again. Oh my goodness that was fun watching her scream! ". Rainbow just rolled her eyes while Fluttershy whimpered, " W-well… uh… I do-don't want Rainbow under pain a-again so…. maybe? ".

" Hmm, what about I do something else instead of tickling " using magic once again, Twilight Sparkle let the ponies out of the ropes, and turned the room completely pitch black. " Where is everyone? " Rarity screamed. Attempting to use magic to have the room light up again, Twilight quickly disabled Rarity's horn magic. " Don't even try! ".

The room suddenly got colder, and the floor turned to ice, making everypony slip except Twilight. " Woah! This is fun! " Pinkie started jumping up and down with laughter. " Can yall see anything? " Applejack asked them all. " I don't think any of us can see, " Fluttershy whimpered. Rainbow Dash groaned, " How do we win this 'game'?". Twilight beamed with joy as she could see perfectly fine by using Night Vision Goggles, " Oh, don't get tagged by me! Because if you do, well, that is just an extra 10 minutes for the next activity! " she chuckled evilly. " What activity is that? " Pinkie Pie asked excitedly. " You'll see… " Twilight replied. " 3, 2, 1, BEGIN! " Twilight screeched out.

 _ **No! The dark force has taken over me completely! I cannot even move myself anymore!**_ Twilight screamed to herself through her thoughts. She suddenly felt really bad for doing this to her friends. Of course, she knew no dark force took her over, she just felt that way.

The 5 ponies stumbled around in the dark, trying their best not to slip. Fluttershy continued to fall down and started crying. Rainbow Dash began flying, and Twilight noticed. Quickly, she tied her wings up so tight she could not pull it open. The cyan pegasus fell to the ground. She attempted to get up, but the ice was too slippery.

Twilight went after Applejack, easily tagging her. She stumbled to the ground. Twilight then hovered over Rarity, lightly grazing her white horn. " She got me! " Rarity began screaming. Twilight then began barrel rolling, touching Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie with her wings.

As she glided over Rainbow Dash, she was pulled down by Applejack. " Run, all of you! Find a door and get out of here! " Applejack pinned Twilight to the ground as she fought against her. Rarity continued to scream while Fluttershy pushed her across the ice, and Pinkie Pie jumped after them. Rainbow Dash stumbled getting to her hooves and ran across the ice with the ponies.

Applejack kept pushing against Twilight, barely keeping ahold of her. _**I don't know how long this will last, but she will not get to my friends.**_ Applejack thought to herself.

 _What would happen? Would Applejack pin Twilight down long enough for the others to escape? And if that happened, what would happen to Applejack? The suspenseful story will continue in the next chapter. So why are you still in this chapter? Go see what happens next!_


	5. Escape Plan

Chapter 5: Escape Plans

The ponies kept tripping on the ice in the dark, in attempt to find a door. Applejack struggled to keep Twilight Sparkle to stay down. " Any time now you guys! " Applejack yelled out. " Oh, like we are not trying Applejack! " Rarity commented.

Twilight was still pinned down, trying to get up. _**Teleportation Twilight, I mean HELLO?**_ She instantly used a teleportation spell and got up.

" Uh… um… guys run, she kinda uh, just teleported hehe… " Applejack smiled nervously even though nopony could see her. " Really AJ? I thought you we're strong! " Rainbow Dash sneered. Twilight saw everypony stumbling in the dark _**Oh this is fun! Haha!**_ It felt wrong to her, but at the same time she was enjoying the moment.

Fluttershy started screaming, and so did Rarity. Pinkie Pie just jumped up and down, for some reason not slipping on the ice. Applejack got up and was searching for a door, while Rainbow Dash was worrying about getting her wings untied.

As Twilight look around the room, she didn't notice something behind her. She was knocked to the ground, and her Night Vision Goggles shattered to pieces. " Ow! Rainbow Dash, you will pay for that! " Twilight screamed. Rainbow just froze, " I didn't do that… ". Twilight screamed, " WHO DID!? ".

Everypony heard laughing. It sounded like… " Discord!? " all the ponies screamed out. The lights suddenly turned on, and the ice disappeared. " It's me! " Discord let out a heap of laughter. Everypony, including Twilight, just stood there in shock. " It was just hilarious watching you all stumble in the dark HAHA! And Rainbow Dash, who knew you were so laughable, " he just continued to laugh. Rainbow Dash stood there wide eyed, while the others had questioning looks on their faces.

" How long have you been watching us? " Twilight asked, trying to stay calm. Discord grinned, " Oh, the whole time you all have been here! But you did fall for Fluttershy's little assertiveness, did you? " Discord immediately snapped his fingers, and Fluttershy disappeared. " HEY! Where did you take her? " Pinkie Pie gasped. " Just back to her cottage, I'm taking control now Twilight! ". " Good luck with that Discord, " Rainbow laughed. Twilight just looked at her, moving her hooves practically saying 'Be quiet, he takes that as an offence!'. So, he did.

The ponies instantly were struggling against ropes again, including Twilight. " Let us go! " Rainbow Dash shouted out. Discord just looked at her, " Well, I don't HAVE to, now do I? Haha. And speaking of haha… " he grabbed two feathers from the table Twilight used earlier. Rainbow instantly froze in shock. _**NononononononononononoNONONONONONONONO!**_ Rainbow began screaming in her head. Rarity just sighed, _**So much for an escape plan Applejack…**_


	6. The Magic of Friendship

**SPOLIER WARNING: This chapter will contain characters from the My Little Pony Movie. If you have not watched it, and do not want to know the Characters, then this is a warning for you.**

Chapter 6: The Magic of Friendship

Rainbow Dash began screaming as Discord got closer to her. _**This would be a good time to teleport Twilight!**_ Twilight thought of teleporting out and getting help, but she didn't know who to get. _**I know who!**_ As she struggled to get her horn to work, she teleported out.

Rarity gasped quietly so Discord would not hear her. " She is probably getting help! Thank goodness, " Rarity whispered to Applejack.

 **MEANWHILE…**

Twilight was panting, " I don't want to leave Equestria again but I have to. It's my on- CAPPER? " The purple alicorn noticed the orange cat in Ponyville. She ran towards him, " Capper, I was just going to go out of Equestria for you. Surprising right? Hehe.. Anyways I need your help QUICKLY! ". " Oh of course my little pony. What's the problem? ". " Well uh… it's a long story, " She began telling him EVERYTHING that happened. " So, I really need your help getting my friends out from Discord. My magic is not working properly for some reason. ". Hoping that he would say yes, he did.

" Of course Twilight Sparkle, I owe the deed to such a Princess. Take me to this Discord, " Capper answered gratefully as they began walking.

 **After that went down…**

" Get off away from my friends NOW! " Twilight screamed as she broke down the door. Discord stopped, " Uh… how did you get out without me knowing!? ". Twilight just sighed, " It's called magic. ". Twilight gasped as she noticed Rainbow, " I'm so- " Rainbow cut Twilight off in her sentence. " D-don't apologize ple-please ". Rarity then noticed an orange figure behind Twilight, " You brought CAPPER? " she sighed in a kind tone. Twilight smiled nervously, " Yes… But now Discord knows, ". Capper stepped from the shadows, " So this fine looking fellow here is Discord hmm? He is making a big mistake doing this to your friends ".

Discord just looked at the orange cat, " Who are you telling me what I cannot do? I am Discord, The Ruler of Chaos! ". Rainbow whispered, " More like the Ruler of Untrusting ". Discord heard this, but said nothing. " So… do what you do best Capper, " Twilight whispered softly so Discord couldn't hear. " Oh right, " he whispered back.

" So, you are the Ruler of Chaos hmm? What a great name for a great Ruler, " Capper began. " If you rule chaos, then why do you not just take over Equestria? Rule it with the power of Chaos, " everypony just gasped. " You betrayed us again Capper! Hmmph, " Rarity growled. Capper just ignored her. Whispering low to Twilight, " Get Tempest, I don't know how long this will hold him off, " Twilight nodded and ran off.

" Thank goodness for all these new friends! " Twilight spoke to herself out loud. She then noticed a dark purple pony. " Tempest! " She yelled out to her new friend. Tempest heard her and trotted over. " Oh, hey Twilight. Everypony has been so welcoming like you said. Is everything okay? " She noticed Twilight with a concerned look on her face. " Actually no, " Twilight told her everything that happened.

" Oh, that is bad. Then why are we just standing here, we need to get to them quickly! " and with that, they ran off. _**It may be to late Twilight**_ Tempest thought to herself.


	7. Too Late?

Chapter 7: Too Late?

Twilight and Tempest continued to run into the Everfree Forest. " I hope it isn't too late! " Twilight yelled out. Tempest sighed, " Hopefully not. ".

 **Meanwhile**

Capper was running out of ways to keep Discord from noticing Twilight was gone. Luckily for him, Discord was buying it. " I mean really, Discord is the perfect name for you, you rule chaos and control it. ". The four ponies could only hope Capper's distraction would hold him off long enough for Twilight to get somepony else. _**Come on Twilight, he's running out of ideas…**_ Rarity thought to herself.

Everypony was worried Twilight wouldn't make it in time.

As they did, Twilight ran as fast as she could.

" The door is locked shut! " Twilight said coldly. " My friends… I am the one to blame " she sighed. Tempest went over to her, " It is sort of your fault, but you are trying to save them. That is all that matters, " Tempest attempted to use a spell to break down the door.

Capper then heard someone blasting the door, so he spoke louder. " You know, I heard something about you being their friend so wh- " Discord cut him off. " Who's blasting the door hmm? Twilight? She was just using you to distract me! " Discord opened the door, he saw Twilight Sparkle and Tempest Shadow. " Well, so much for that plan Twilight, " Applejack yelled from the other side of the room.

Twilight smiled nervously, " Oh hi Discord! I just brought a friend… Her name is Tempest and she wants to be your friend to… " Tempest rolled her eyes. She took a glance in the room and saw the ponies. The dark purple unicorn gasped, " Let them go right now you weird looking snake thing! " She began to use magic to blast him. Discord continued to dodge and pushed her down. Tempest whispered to Twilight, " I'll hold him off, you get OUR friends, " Twilight nodded and ran in without Discord seeing her.

She used magic to teleport them next to her. They all had sighs of relief, " Ahem, my wings " Rainbow Dash pointed to her tied up wings. Twilight took the rope off of the cyan pegasus' wings. Rainbow began flying, " Much better! ". Twilight rolled her eyes as she teleported her and the ponies to where Tempest Shadow was.

Discord noticed the ponies appeared behind the dark purple unicorn, " No fair! I get no fun, " he knocked Tempest off of her hooves as she ran to the other ponies. Pinkie Pie noticed him first, " Look out! " everypony ducked down as Discord jumped over them. " Run! " Twilight yelled as she and her friends ran to the opening. Tempest and Capper finally caught up with them. Twilight and Tempest used their magic to open the door and the friends ran out. " To my castle, now! " Twilight yelled out as they ran.

They all finally got there and Twilight immediately shut the door close. Panting, all of them fell to the ground. " That. Was. AWESOME! Let's do it again! " Pinkie Pie shouted out. Right after she did, everyone else screamed, " NO! ". Pinkie Pie smiled, " I was just kidding! ". Twilight Sparkle just rolled her eyes as she stood up. " Thank you Tempest, and Capper for coming to the rescue, though it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't of done that to my friends. I'm sorry! ". They all smiled, " It's fine Twilight! I actually enjoyed the adventure, " Rainbow commented. " Group hug! " Pinkie Pie announced before everyone bunched together. _**Let's just hope that never happens again.**_ " Wait, where is Fluttershy? " Twilight noticed the yellow pegasus was not there. Rarity sighed, " At her cottage remember? ". " Oh, right " Twilight sighed.


	8. A Happy Ending

Chapter 8: A Happy Ending

" Spike, take a note, " Twilight told Spike. It had been 3 hours since the incident happened.

Dear Princess Celestia,

The 'fun' night didn't go as planned, but it all turned out okay. Our two new friends Tempest Shadow, and Capper helped us today against Discord. I'll have to tell you about it later, I have some apologies to make!

Your Faithful Alicorn,

Twilight Sparkle

 **Thank you so much for reading! I enjoyed writing my first My Little Pony Book. Please review if you have a moment** **.**


End file.
